Even in death
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A short story about how Tonks and Lupin died.. read and review, thanks!


**Title : Even In Death**

Author : Alasse Fefalas

Rating : T+

Character/s : Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Dolohov

Warning : Spoiler for book 7!

Summary : A short story about how Tonks and Lupin died..

The sky bore no clouds and the moonlight shone through the windows. It would have been a beautiful sight, if not for the splatters of blood on all sides. Yet, the woman who ran past this did not stop to look or wonder at the beauty of it. No, she did not have time to lose.

Nympadora Tonks was panting hard. She had searched three floors, but still had not caught sight of the man she was looking for. So far, she had taken down five Death Eaters in her way, and not one was the person she was searching for – Dolohov.

As she made her way to the fourth floor, she heard a overly-familiar cackle. Fearing it might be her aunt, she increased speed towards the source of the laughter. Relief filled her when she did not spot Bellatrix in the midst of the Death Eaters. She was also glad to see Remus still alive and dueling three Death Eaters simultaneously.

Remus did not notice her at all. He was having trouble aiming due to a long and deep wound that ran down his wand arm. He was mostly ducking the coloured streams of light that erupted from his enemies' wands.

Suddenly, as he managed to take down one of them, two red streams of light passed the side of his head and directly on the other he was dueling. For a moment, he was shocked, and when he distinctly he heard his wife's voice call out to him, he snapped his body one hundred eighty degrees.

"REMUS!" Tonks shouted as she ran up to him. "Dora…?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home watching Ted?" Remus asked, his tone rather reprimanding and slightly in surprise.

Tonks flinched at his tone and answered in a shaky voice, "I – I left him at mother's place. He'll be safe there! And – and I was worried! I couldn't stop feeling that something bad was going to happen to you…"

Remus then noticed that she was shaking like a leaf, and regretted to have used that tone on her. He pulled her close and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you behind like that. It was unfair of me; I just wanted to protect my wife…" Remus whispered into her ear, calming her down. "I'm still here, aren't I? There's nothing to worry about… those were just nightmares…"

It took a while but Tonks managed to calm down enough to make rational thoughts. She insisted to stay with him, and he reluctantly agreed. Just as they were about to move off, they heard a loud high-pitched screech which, they deduced, was from the other side of the floor. Instantly, they ran towards the source. There was a line of bodies, leading to the murderer, Dolohov.

"And so we meet again? I see you've brought your mate this time, werewolf. How tragic. Should I make her watch you suffer an die Or should I do it the other way round? Which do you – Oops!" Dolohov was cut short by the attacks from both Remus and Tonks. He looked very annoyed to have his lovely speech interrupted.

Dodging attacks from the other two, Dolohov delivered a number of his own. When he heard footsteps coming up, he flashed them a maniacal grin. Remus and Tonks were, unexpected by both, attacked from the back. Screaming in pain as the felt the effects of the Cruciatus curse on them, they fell to the floor writhing and screaming as pain racked their bodies. As the curse was lifted, they did not attack back.

The many Death Eaters laughed at the wonderful sight in front of them. Remus inched his hand towards Tonks's and gripped it hard. Her eyes flew open, but she did not move. Remus was passing instructions by just moving his lips, hoping that she would understands, and when he finished, she gave a small nod. Gathering strength, Remus pulled himself and his wife up suddenly, surprising the people around them and, with Tonks's help, stunned every one of them.

A sharp pain erupted from his wound and, unbeknownst to him, weakened he stunning spell he casted on Dolohov. When all were down, Remus was bleeding freely from his wound that had gotten worse and he gripped his arm with his wand-free hand. Tonks rushed to his aid after checking that all of them were out cold, and being bad at healing magic, tore her sleeve and began bandaging his arm. He winced and took a sharp intake of breath and she accidentally touched his wound, adding more pressing than supposed to. She kept apologizing while bandaging very slowly with more care.

Neither one noticed that the black cloaked Dolohov had gotten to his feet again. The scene in front of him disgusted him and, as Tonks finally finished tying the last of the bandage, he muttered, with utmost contempt, the killing curse twice, killing them both at the same time, in each other's arms.

END

-----

I don't really know how to write dueling scenes, and this itself was hard to write. Haha. Please review if you like it, or it you don't! I'll appreciate it so much! Thanks for reading!


End file.
